the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Goku (Naruto's Outfit)
|image1= |caption1=''A Super Saiyan and the future Hokage! You're going down!'' |row1=Son Goku Naruto's Outfit Power Swap |row2=PlayStation |row3=Sean Schemmel (Goku) Maile Flanagan (Naruto) |row4=Dragon Ball Naruto |row5=''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z'' (Goku) Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (Naruto) |row6=Manga Video Game }} Goku (Naruto's Outfit), is an alternate form of Son Goku, the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball ''series. He would be playable in ''The Crossover Game. Additionally, he is playable as Naruto (Goku's Outfit), an alternate form of Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Costume Goku's Legacy Official Media: *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (Naruto in Goku's Outfit)'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z (Goku in Naruto's Outfit)'' Unofficial/Non-Canon: *''Soul Calibur V'' *''D.N.B.: Tenkaichi Storm Resurreccion'' *''Dragon Ball x Naruto: Storm Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Storm'' Story Role: Goku in Naruto's Outfit is the result of Goku and Naruto Uzumaki accidentally switching powers after fusing into Naroku for the first time. The two of them travel together for a time until they adjust to their new abilities, before returning back to normal after re-fusing and de-fusing again. Goku's Moveset Goku with Naruto's Sage Mode costume has the same overall moveset as the regular Goku, however, in this variation, called Power Swap, Goku has access to Naruto's abilities and his powers are reimagined. Normal Combos *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Smash Attacks *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Special Moves *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *'Down Taunt- Switch to Naruto:' Goku trades places with Naruto Uzumaki. Supers (Naruto's Outfit) *'Son Goku Meteor Barrage:' Goku rushes forward and knocks his opponent into the air. When the attack connects, a short cutscene is triggered where two more Gokus in Naruto's outfit appear and assault the oppnent in a melee combo, before finishing them off with a triple Kamehameha. *'Spirit Bomb Kamehameha:' Goku charges a Kamehameha in front of him in a similar manner to Naruto's Tailed Beast Bomb, then adds the energy charged from a Spirit Bomb into it, creating a large sphere shape, similar to the Big Bang Kamehameha. He then fires it at the stage, KO-ing any opponent caught in its path. Supers (Power Swap) *'Kurama Fist (as Goku)'': Goku transforms into Naruto's Ninte-Tails Chakra Mode and punches forward. A Chakra clone of Kurama rushes forward, similar to the '''Dragon Fist, and flies through any opponent in its way, knocking them into the air. *'Saiyan Burst Shuriken ''(as Naruto): 'Naruto transforms into a Super Saiyan form and charges a one-handed Kamehameha above his head, forming it into a shuriken shape. He then throws it at opponents. Once it makes contact, it explodes and any opponents caught in the explosion will be launched. *'Tailed Beast Planetary Spirit Bomb:' A cutscene plays where Goku transforms into Naruto's Kurama Chakra Mode as Naruto transforms into Goku's Super Saiyan God form. Goku charges a large Tailed Beast Rasengan above his head as Naruto creates a Spirit Bomb as the two are inside Kurama's chakra form. The chakra Kurama then throws both attacks at opponents, and the two attacks fuse before exploding on impact. Taunts (Goku) *TBA *TBA *Down: Goku says "I believe it's your turn!" and switches out with Naruto. Taunts (Naruto) *TBA *TBA *Down: Naruto says "I'll leave it to you!" and switches out with Goku. Animations *'Character Intro:' *'Victory Screen:' *'Losing Screen:' *'Idle Animation (Goku):' *'Idle Animation (Naruto):' Costumes Goku (Naruto's Outfit) *'Naruto's Sage Mode Outfit:' Goku wearing the outfit Naruto wore in his battle against Pain, as it appears in ''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. *'Costume Swap:' Goku wears Naruto's normal Shippuden attire, albeit with the damage it received during the Fourth Great Ninja War. Naruto *'Goku's Costume: '''Naruto wears Goku's regular Turtle Gi with the Power Pole strapped to his back, as he appeared in ''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3. *'Costume Swap:' Naruto wears Goku's turtle gi that he wore during Dragon Ball Z, albeit with the damage it recieved during Goku's battle with Frieza. Category:Dragon Ball Category:Naruto Category:PlayStation Characters Category:Brawl Legends Category:Playable Characters Category:Licensed Category:Fighters Category:Console Characters